


Czarna magia

by Zireael07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, Detectives, F/M, Grave Robbers, Mystery, Resurrection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dark Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262240) by [Zireael07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07)



Rozdział 1

Maj 2000

Severus potarł dłonią czoło. Oderwał wzrok od księgi, którą studiował. Sięgnął po szklankę i wypił jej zawartośćą duszkiem. Normalnie Zazwyczaj stronił od alkoholu – nie miał zamiaru stać się kopią swojego ojca – ale to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Tych ksiąg czasem nie dawało się po prostu zrozumieć.

Pstryknął włącznikiem światła, ponieważ zrobiło się już ciemno, i wrócił do czytania. Wiedział, że to czarna magia – żadna nowość dla niego. Zetknął się z nią wystarczająco dużowiele razy, kiedy był wśród śmierciożerców. Teraz, po wojnie, nie tknąłby jej metrowym kijem, ale mogło w niej tkwić rozwiązanie jego problemu.

Snape zagłębił się więc w czarnomagiczne księgi. Studiował inkantacje dawno zapomnianych zaklęć i takich, na których użycie wykorzystanie niewielu się ważyło. Użycie jednego z nich było niewielką ceną za spełnienie jego marzeń.

Było niewielką ceną za ujrzenie Lily jeszcze raz. Przywrócenie jej do życia. Nie… wolał o tym myśleć jak o obudzeniu jej ze snu. Spała przez dziewiętnaście lat, niczym księżniczka z mugolskiej bajki. Nadszedł czas, by się obudziła. On ją obudzi.

Pewnej krótkiej majowej nocy Severus znalazł się na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka. To nie było miejsce dla jego Lily… czemu spała między umarłymi? Obok Jamesa Pottera? Pocieszyła go myśl, że Potter nie żyje – nie będzie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Miał jej ubrania – całą jej ich szafę znalazł nietkniętą w jej domu.

Snape szedł pewnie pomiędzy grobami. Znał drogę na pamięć. Nie odważył się zapalić światła. Oczywiście, różdżka nie była jego – stracił swoją tamtego dnia, kiedy Voldemort nasłał na niego Nagini…

Wreszcie stanął przed grobem, którego szukał. Jego Lily tu czekała… w słabym świetle księżyca mógł dostrzec jej nazwisko na grobie. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Diffindo – wyszeptał, ściskając pożyczoną różdżkę.

Grobowiec Potterów… Jamesa Pottera… pękł na pół. Niczym Tak jak dwa lata temu marmurowy grób Albusa, kiedy dwa lata temu Voldemort szukał Czarnej Różdżki. Czarodziej machnął różdżką po raz kolejny i ziemia usypała się w zgrabny kopczyk z boku. Mógł dojrzeć dwie trumny. W jednej spoczywał Potter, w drugiej spała jego Lily…

Uchylił wieko jednej z nich. Kilka kostek i garść prochu. Oparł czoło o brzeg trumny, zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko, co pozostało z dziewczyny, którą znał. Wtedy jego uwagę przyciągnęły inicjały wyryte na wieku. „J.P."

Czym prędzej zatrzasnął trumnę i opuścił ją znów do grobu. Dobrze mu tak! Ostrożnie otworzył wieko drugiej. Nieco więcej kości. Szczupłych, delikatnych… niczym ona w młodości. Ostrożnie zawinął je w zielony płaszcz Lily.

Wziął ją ostrożnie na ręce. Potem będzie się zastanawiać, kto transmutował… przemienił ją w tę stertę kości. Kilka machnięć różdżką i grób Jamesa Pottera wyglądał tak, jak godzinę wcześniej.

Został tylko jeden mały szczegół. Skoro Lily nigdy nie umarła, nigdy tu nie spoczywała. Snape pomyślał zaklęcie i nazwisko Lily, razem z datami, zniknęło z grobowca…

Severus ostrożnie ułożył Lily na łóżku, które dla niej przygotował. Była taka drobna, taka krucha, taka delikatna. Wypowiedział jedno z zapomnianych zaklęć i patrzył z fascynacją, jak pojawiają się brakujące kości, a potem ścięgna, mięśnie i skóra.

Następne jego słowo przywróciło jej włosy i oczy. Wyglądała, jakby spała… z otwartymi oczami. Snape nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że zna jej ciało lepiej, niż jej tak zwany mąż. Wreszcie przymknął odrobinę jej powieki… wyglądała teraz tak naturalnie, tak niewinnie.

Mężczyzna przeczesał palcami jej rude włosy. Były takie, jak pamiętał. Lily była taka piękna… zdawała się tylko odrobinę starsza niż wtedy, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni… dziewiętnaście lat temu.

Była całkiem naga. Ledwie się powstrzymał, żeby nie uczynić jej swoją, żeby jej nie wziąć. Zatrzymała go świadomość, że ona śpi. Może, kiedy się obudzi…

Severus powoli, metodycznie ubrał Lily w jej własne ubranie – które odświeżył paroma czarami – od bielizny poczynając, na dżinsach i koszuli kończąc. Następnie usiadł z powrotem na krześle, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby ją obudzić. Co jakiś czas zerkał na jej uśpioną postać.

Cdn.

A/N: Betowane przez nieocenioną Nyks. Czekam na komentarze. Krótkość rozdziału to zabieg celowy - niedługo powinien być Rozdział 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwa dni później pracę Harry'ego Pottera – młodego aurora – przerwało nagłe stukanie do drzwi. Ron Weasley, który niedawno zaczął szkolenie, westchnął i ruszył do drzwi. Na widok człowieka, który stał na progu, wyrwało mu się przekleństwo.

\- Ja już stąd idę, szefie, tylko wpadłem na chwilę…

\- Zostań, Weasley. Czy Potter tu jest? – spytał Gawain Robards.

Harry odłożył papiery, które właśnie przeglądał.

\- Jestem, szefie. O co chodzi?

Gawain potarł dłonią twarz, po czym usiadł na wolnym krześle. Chrząknął kilka razy, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam dobrych wieści. I nie chodzi tu o twoją żonę ani chrześniaka – dodał szybko, podnosząc dłoń, kiedy Harry zaczął wstawać z krzesła. – Nie wiem, jak to inaczej powiedzieć, więc powiem krótko… Grobowiec twoich rodziców w Dolinie Godryka został zbezczeszczony.

Ron otworzył usta, a potem rzucił się podtrzymać szwagra. Młody auror potrząsał głową, jakby próbując uporządkować myśli.

\- Psiakrew! Co się stało? – zawołał Ron.

\- Ktoś włamał się do grobu Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Trumna Lily została otwarta, a jej ciało zniknęło. Usunięto też jej imię i nazwisko z płyty nagrobnej.

\- Kto mógł to zrobić?

\- Nie mam pojęcia! – warknął sfrustrowany Robards. – To zakrawa na czyste szaleństwo! Normalnie przydzieliłbym do tego paru aurorów, ale wciąż brakuje nam ludzi. Myślę, że wy dwaj jesteście najodpowiedniejszymi osobami do tego zadania. – szef aurorów ruszył do wyjścia, ale zawahał się w drzwiach. – Potter? Masz pojęcie, kto mógł to zrobić?

Harry potrząsnął słabo głową.

\- Przykro mi, Potter – rzucił Robards i wyszedł.

Ron zmiął czystą kartkę w kulkę i cisnął nią w zamykające się drzwi.

\- Może ktoś, kto nie cierpiał twoich rodziców? – rzucił niby od niechcenia.

\- Kto? – jego szwagier podniósł głowę i wbił w niego spojrzenie. – Wszyscy, którzy znali dobrze moich rodziców, nie żyją. Mógłbym jeszcze zrozumieć, gdyby chodziło o Jamesa – za młodu pewnie narobił sobie sporo wrogów.

\- No tak, a twoją mamę wszyscy uważają za bohaterkę. Niemal świętą… Hej, a może komuś odbiło na jej punkcie? No wiesz, chciał ją mieć tylko dla siebie?

Młody auror wstał z krzesła i sięgnął po swój płaszcz.

\- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia – rzucił przez ramię, zanim się zdeportował.

Harry Potter westchnął zniechęcony. Zdążył już odwiedzić cmentarz w Dolinie Godryka – i przekonać się na własne oczy, że Robards mówił prawdę – a także przejrzeć stare albumy w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wskazówek.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i stanęła w nich jego żona, Ginny. Ściągnęła swoją szatę Harpii z Holyhead i szybko ruszyła w jego stronę, aby go uściskać.

\- Och, Harry, właśnie się dowiedziałam… tak mi przykro. Czy ktoś z was się tym zajmuje? – powiedziała cicho.

\- Robards zwalił tę robotę na Rona i mnie – mruknął ponuro.

\- No cóż, może wam będzie łatwiej znaleźć winnego niż komuś, kto znał ich tylko z opowieści o Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył. Wszystkie gazety już o tym trąbią, ale nikt nie ma pojęcia, kto mógł to zrobić.

\- Ja też nie – powiedział ze złością chłopak, stukając palcami o blat stołu.

Ginny postukała palcem o brodę w zamyśleniu, jednocześnie szykując jedzenie.

\- A może to ktoś, kto był blisko związany z twoją matką? Jakaś przyjaciółka?

\- Nic mi o takiej nie wiadomo… ale wiesz, to jest myśl! Poszukam…

\- A może… - Ginny zawahała się nagle. – Wiesz, twoja mama była młoda i piękna. Czy nie miała… innych adoratorów poza twoim ojcem?

Harry już chciał odpowiedzieć „nie", ale w tym momencie przypomniał mu się Snape. Przyjaciel Lily z dzieciństwa, nieszczęśliwie w niej zakochany…

\- Gin, jesteś geniuszem! Tak, był ktoś taki… - mężczyzna urwał, uświadomiwszy sobie pewien fakt. – Tyle, że on nie żyje…

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Widziałem, jak umiera… wykrwawił się na śmierć…

Pani Potter zmarszczyła brwi. Te słowa przywodziły jej na myśl tylko jednego człowieka.

\- Snape? Profesor Snape?

Harry skinął lekko głową.

\- Wiesz, że wszystko, co zrobił, było dla niej? Dla mojej matki…?

Cdn.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus podniósł wzrok znad zapisków, które studiował, by przyjrzeć się lepiej nieruchomej postaci Lily. Każdą chwilę poświęcał próbom odnalezienia sposobu na jej obudzenie. Jak na razie udało mu się – sam nie wiedział, czy kilka godzin temu, czy też kilka dni temu – przywrócić prawidłowe funkcjonowanie jej ciała. Kobieta oddychała teraz normalnie i trawiła to, czym ją karmił.  
Snape westchnął. Zostało to, co najtrudniejsze – przywrócić jej zmysły, a potem ją obudzić. Kolejne zaklęcie wymagało od niego dokładnych oględzin jej ciała – najdrobniejszy błąd mógł pozbawić ją wzroku, słuchu albo dotyku. Nie, Lily musiała być nienaruszona, taka, jaką pamiętał.  
Mężczyzna ukląkł przy jej łóżku, a następnie zaczął ją powoli rozbierać. Manualnie – starał się bowiem używać jak najmniej magii. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, jak mogłaby ona wpłynąć na Lily, a poza tym nie chciał ryzykować, że zainteresują się nim aurorzy. Wystarczy, że wcześniej musiał używać zaklęć... Wyobrażał sobie, że nie aurorzy nie podeszliby oni do tego problemu tak jak on.  
Wydawało mu się, że Lily zadrżała, kiedy zdejmował jej bieliznę. Na drugi rzut oka jednak było jasne, że uległ złudzeniu… albo uwierzył w swoje pobożne życzenia. Przesunął palcami po jej czaszce, zbadał nozdrza, uszy i jamę ustną, a potem jej delikatne dłonie.  
Ona była taka piękna… przeczesał swoimi długimi palcami jej rude włosy, przesunął dłonią po jej policzku, a potem niżej, po smukłej szyi. Przyglądał się przez chwilę jej nagiemu ciału.  
Wreszcie uległ pokusie. Dotknął jej piersi, przesuwał palcami po jej sutkach. Przemieścił dłoń niżej, na jej gładki brzuch – aż trudno było uwierzyć, że kiedyś rodziła. Delikatnie rozchylił jej uda i musnął ich wewnętrzną stronę.  
Kiedy tak jej dotykał, nie mógł uwierzyć, że jej skóra Lily może być tak delikatna, tak miękka, tak… jedwabista. Włożył dłoń między jej nogi i pieścił ją przez długą chwilę. Przez moment sądził, że Lily zareaguje, że się obudzi – ale się mylił. Kobieta nawet nie drgnęła.  
Wsuwał właśnie palec między jej wargi, kiedy dotarło do niego, co robi. Cofnął rękę jak oparzony. Zaklął. Odwrócił się. Przecież ona śpi, co ty wyprawiasz?! – pomyślał. Zaraz jednak odezwał się drugi głos – a co, jeśli Lily nigdy się nie obudzi?…  
Pospiesznie przykrył ją narzutą i wyszedł z pokoju. Pomyślał, że zaraz oszaleje, a poza tym, że potrzebny mu zimny prysznic i mocny Eliksir Spokoju. Nigdy więcej alkoholu. Przecież jest dorosłym mężczyzną, a nie nastolatkiem, który podgląda i obmacuje dziewczyny!  
***  
Severus karmił właśnie Lily po raz kolejny, kiedy zdało mu się, że reaguje ona na jego dotyk. Czyżby niedawno rzucone zaklęcie podziałało? Przełykała normalnie – nie musiał masować jej gardła. Czuł się trochę śmiesznie – jakby karmił dziecko, a nie ukochaną kobietę.  
Snape dobrze pamiętał, co Lily lubiła jeść, a czego nie cierpiała, i nie przygotowywał nic z tej drugiej kategorii. Kiedy skończył ją karmić, zobaczył, jak na jej wargach pojawia się lekki uśmiech. Czyżby śniła? A może wrócił jej zmysł smaku?  
Westchnął. Nie przywykł do niepewności i niewiedzy. Każdy jego eliksir musiał być idealny, a jego wiedza na temat jego warzenia doskonała. Teraz jego uwagę zajmowało coś znacznie cenniejszego, a on uświadamiał sobie, jak mało wie.  
Błądził po omacku – nikomu wcześniej nie udało się przywrócić zmarłych do życia. A już na pewno nie kogoś, kto nie żył od prawie dwudziestu lat. Zaklął. Na samą myśl, że kiedyś ją stracił, że ona kiedyś umarła… Nie, ona tylko spała. To co innego. Ona się obudzi, a wtedy on spali wszystkie czarnomagiczne grimuary.  
Wyobraził sobie twarz Lily, kiedy ona otworzy oczy i go rozpozna. Wyobraził sobie, że odwzajemni jego uczucia. Jakby poniewczasie przypomniał sobie o Potterze – o chłopcu, za którego zginęła i który zawdzięczał jej życie. Może mógłby go przedstawić matce – cokolwiek, byle uczynić ją szczęśliwą.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Harry Potter przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co zasugerowała Ginny. Może Snape jednak przeżył? A może to jakaś nieznana mu przyjaciółka jego matki? Czy Molly i jego matka się znały? A Alice, biedna matka Neville'a? Ron – a dokładniej Hermiona – zasugerował, by poszukał odpowiedzi w starych rocznikach Hogwartu…  
\- Wejść – nakazał głos z wyraźnym szkockim akcentem.  
Młody auror nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Na pozór nic tu się nie zmieniło. Portrety na ścianach wisiały tak, jak wtedy, kiedy był tu po raz ostatni – dwa lata temu, zaraz po tym, jak pokonał Voldemorta.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani prof- pani dyrektor…  
McGonagall machnęła ręką, ignorując jego przejęzyczenie. Harry usiadł na wskazanym miejscu. Zobaczył w oczach swojej nauczycielki smutek.  
\- Tak mi przykro, panie Potter. Słyszałam, co się stało. Pańska matka – Lily – panna Evans… była jedną z moich ulubionych uczennic.  
\- Przeklęte gazety – mruknął Potter pod nosem. – Szef chce, żebym to wyjaśnił… Czy moja matka miała w szkole jakichś wrogów?  
\- Panna Evans była bardzo lubiana w Gryffindorze. Najprędzej za jej wrogów mogłabym uznać pańskiego ojca i jego przyjaciół… takie młodzieńcze wygłupy, dokuczanie, przezywanie. Nie wyobrażam sobie jednak, żeby ktoś mógł aż tak jej nienawidzić… A może to śmierciożercy?  
\- Pardon? Ach, tak. Raczej mało prawdopodobne. Gdyby chcieli, mieli aż nadto okazji przez te wszystkie lata. Musiał to być ktoś, kto nie mógł… tego… zrobić wcześniej. Czy Lily miała jakieś bardzo bliskie przyjaciółki? Pomyślałem, że może ktoś, kto był z nią bardzo związany… może chciał ją przenieść w inne miejsce…  
\- Albo nie może się pogodzić z jej śmiercią – dodała trzeźwo McGonagall. – Pańska matka przyjaźniła się z Dorcas Meadowes i Alice… Alice Longbottom.  
\- Och. – Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ten trop donikąd nie prowadził . Dorcas nie żyła, a Alice od lat była zamknięta w Św. Mungu.  
\- Czy bierze pan pod uwagę również mężczyzn, panie Potter?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nic nie możemy na razie wykluczyć.  
\- Pierwszą osobą, która przychodzi mi do głowy, jest Severus. Profesor Snape dla ciebie. Pamiętam, że byli bardzo zaprzyjaźnieni. Nie wiem, co się stało, że zerwali kontakty. Może poszło o pańskiego ojca… Severus zawsze go nienawidził.  
\- Tyle, że profesor nie żyje… Może mógłbym porozmawiać z jego portretem?  
\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, panie Potter. – Zanim Potter otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, Minerwa wskazała dłonią ścianę. – Jak pan widzi, portret profesora Snape'a nie pojawił się. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby tak się stało. Może uznano, że Severus nie był dyrektorem?  
Harry zaklął cicho – McGonagall rzuciła mu surowe spojrzenie.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze? – kiedy dyrektorka potrząsnęła głową, młody auror potarł twarz, sfrustrowany. – Pięknie. Czy… czy moja matka miała jakichś adoratorów poza moim ojcem?  
Minerwa podniosła brwi – nie spodziewała się takiego pytania.  
\- Oczywiście. Panna Evans była bardzo popularna, ale też… powiedzmy… stawiała chłopakom dość spore wymagania. Jednak obawiam się, że to również ślepy trop. Żaden z tamtych chłopaków już nie żyje…  
\- Pamięta pani może nazwiska?  
\- Tylko dwa. Pański ojciec… i Severus.  
\- Profesor Snape?  
\- W rzeczy samej. Zawsze podejrzewałam, że między nim a Lily było coś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń. Horacy myśli podobnie. Nie mogę jednak mieć pewności. Wiem tylko, że Severus bardzo przeżył jej śmierć.  
Harry potarł twarz.  
\- Czyli najprędzej podejrzewałaby pani profesora Snape'a?  
\- Tak – Minerwa McGonagall skinęła głową.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi gabinetu. Po chwili te się otworzyły i stanął w nich Ron Weasley.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani pro- eee… dyrektor. Harry, musimy już iść. Szef znów coś chce. Czego się dowiedziałeś?  
\- Profesor McGonagall podejrzewa profesora Snape'a. Jego portretu tu nie ma, nic więcej się nie dowiemy. Szkoda.  
\- Czy Snape zostawił coś po sobie? Mógłbyś załatwić zgodę szefa na przeszukanie jego kwater następnym razem…  
\- Kwatery Severusa zajął Horacy. Dopilnowałam, żeby wszystko, co zostało po Severusie, zostało spakowane i zabezpieczone. Jeśli biuro aurorów sobie tego zażyczy, będą mogli panowie uzyskać dostęp do tych rzeczy.  
Młodzi aurorzy popatrzyli po sobie.  
\- Spróbujemy to załatwić. Dziękuję za rozmowę, pani dyrektor.  
Ron tylko szurnął nogami, a potem obaj opuścili gabinet.

Cdn.

A/N: Betowane przez kochaną Nyks. Następne rozdziały prawie gotowe. Czekam na komentarze.


	5. Chapter 5

Minęło kilka tygodni. Severus zniszczył w tym czasie wszystkie butelki z alkoholem, jakie były w mieszkaniu. Nie życzył sobie powtórki. Musiał nauczyć się kontrolować. Jakiś czas temu rzucił zaklęcie, które miało ją obudzić. Niedługo potem udało mu się znaleźć nową różdżkę, zniszczył więc starą – żeby aurorzy nie mogli go powiązać z tamtym czarem. Tyle, że zaklęcie budzące Lily najwyraźniej działało bardzo powoli albo też z dużym opóźnieniem.

Snape przeglądał właśnie biblioteczkę. Zastanawiał się, które książki zachować, a których się pozbyć – ponieważ są niebezpieczne, stare lub pełne czarnej magii. Wtedy to usłyszał. Najpierw myślał, że śni albo ma halucynacje.

Jej głos. Głos, którego nie słyszał od tylu lat. Zapomniał, jaki on był piękny. Był dla niego najsłodszą muzyką. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, że Lily krzyczy. Krzyczy jak ktoś śmiertelnie przerażony.

\- James! Harry!… Harry!…

Ocknął się z chwilowego bezruchu i pobiegł do jej pokoju. Lily siedziała na łóżku, szukając dłonią różdżki, rozglądając się desperacko na wszystkie strony. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy go dostrzegła.

\- Gdzie moje dziecko? Gdzie jest mój Harry?

Chłonął wzrokiem jej twarz, oczy, usta, jej rozwiane włosy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, kogo wołała. Pottera. Oraz swoje dziecko.

\- Twój syn jest bezpieczny, Lily – poinformował ją Severus, walcząc z uśmiechem, który chciał pojawić się na jego twarzy.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? Gdzie V- Voldemort? – wymówiła imię przyciszonym głosem, jakby się bała.

\- Jesteś w moim domu. Jesteś bezpieczna. Voldemorta już nie ma. – Tym razem naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie ma? – popatrzyła na niego jak na szaleńca.

\- Voldemort nie żyje. Twój syn go pokonał.

\- To niemożliwe! Przed chwilą on- on – głos Lily się załamał. – James nie żyje…

Mistrz Eliksirów jęknął cicho. Ona przejmowała się Jamesem? Powinna była go powitać, ucieszyć się. Zaraz. Powiedziała „przed chwilą"?

\- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz, Lily?

Kobieta rozpłakała się.

– Voldemort – on każe mi się odsunąć. Chce zabić moje dziecko. Słyuszę, jak rzuca Avada Kedavra…

Severus zaklął.

– To już przeszłość, Lily. Spałaś przez długi czas. Uratowałaś chłopca. Jesteś bezpieczna. Wojna się skończyła.

Lily przycisnęła do siebie mocniej koc i wbiła w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Czy ja cię znam? Mówisz tak, jakbyśmy się znali…

Snape wciągnął głośno powietrze. Lily go nie poznała! Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że ona pamięta go takim, jakim był w Hogwarcie. Miał teraz trzydzieści dziewięć lat, nie siedemnaście…

\- To ja, Severus. Po prostu jestem starszy…

Gdy tylko usłyszał, co powiedział, zganił się w myślach. Co za idiotyzm! Tylko przy niej mówił takie głupoty…

\- Sev! – Lily odrzuciła koc i przywarła do niego, płacząc histerycznie. Była tak roztrzęsiona, że cała drżała. – Kiedy powiedziałeś- że spałam przez długi czas- myślałam- że nie żyjesz – James nie żyje – wyglądasz – jakby minęło kilka lat.

\- Lily, uspokój się. Twój syn żyje. Ty i ja żyjemy. Nic nam nie grozi. Po prostu minęło kilka lat, to wszystko. Przynieść ci Eliksir Spokoju? Przywołałbym go, ale to mugolska okolica…

Kobieta chlipnęła i skinęła głową. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Lily układała koc z powrotem na łóżku, ocierając dłonią łzy. Jej ramiona wciąż drżały. Przyjęła eliksir z wdzięcznością.

\- Kto się mną zajmował, kiedy spałam? – zapytała już spokojniejszym głosem.

Ja – powiedział Severus.

\- To mój pokój? Moje ubrania – podeszła do szafy – Przygotowałeś to co lubię – zerknęła na tacę przy łóżku.

\- Wszystko dla ciebie…

\- Myślałam, że- że stałeś się jednym z nich.

\- Byłem szpiegiem – powiedział krótko.

Kobieta skinęła głową. Snape usiadł obok niej na łóżku i rozkoszował się faktem, że ma ją obok siebie – oddychającą, ruszającą się, rozmawiającą.

\- Severus?

\- Tak? – uśmiechnął się na dźwięk swojego imienia.

\- Dziękuję – zawahała się na chwilę. – Powiesz mi, co się działo przez ten czas, kiedy spałam? Skoro wojna się skończyła… Kto zginął?

Mistrz Eliksirów przez chwilę układał w głowie informacje, które może jej przekazać w całości; te, które powinien zataić częściowo i te, które powinien zataić całkowicie.

\- Alice Longbottom i jej mąż są w szpitalu Św. Munga – Bella. Ich synem zajmuje się babka, Augusta jej chyba było? Bellatrix nie żyje, dostała to, na co zasłużyła. Wszyscy Huncwoci są martwi. Black zginął jakiś czas temu z ręki Belli. Lupin zginął pod koniec wojny, razem z żoną. Nie sądzę, byś znała Nimfadorę Tonks, córkę Andromedy. Ich syn jest pod opieką babki. Dorcas od dłuższego czasu nie żyje… śmierciożercy. – Severus przełknął ślinę. – Albus również nie żyje, potężna klątwa. Avery, Mulciber i pozostali są martwi. Lucjusz Malfoy i jego żona, Narcyza Black, pamiętasz? – mają się nie najgorzej. Nie wiem, co się działo z innymi… Mary McDonald, na przykład.

Lily przycisnęła dłonie do skroni i pochyliła głowę.

\- Tak wiele się zdarzyło. Nie do wiary. Sev, głowa mnie boli. Mogę wyjść na dwór?

\- Spałaś tak długo. Zaraz ci przyniosę coś na ból głowy. Na dwór lepiej nie wychodź. Minęło kilka lat. Mieszkam gdzie indziej, zgubisz się. Poza tym zwróciłabyś uwagę ludzi, pojawiając się znikąd po takim czasie.

Cdn.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter i jego szwagier, Ron Weasley, stali przed drzwiami do kwater, które niegdyś zajmował Severus Snape. Kiedy otworzył im Horacy Slughorn, młody auror machnął mu przed oczami nakazem podpisanym przez Robardsa.  
\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Już. To taka okropna sprawa. Gdyby tylko Severus żył, wszystko by się wyjaśniło. On tak dobrze znał pannę Evans…  
\- Gdzie są rzeczy profesora Snape'a?  
Slughorn wskazał zamknięte drzwi po przeciwnej stronie holu.  
\- Ja już pójdę. Gdyby mógł pan przekazać żonie pozdrowienia… Pańska żona jest niezwykle utalentowana, pozwolę sobie powiedzieć…  
Ron skrzywił się, kiedy Slughorn wyszedł. Jak zwykle, nauczyciel eliksirów nie zwrócił na niego nawet najmniejszej uwagi.  
\- Alohomora – mruknął Harry, a następnie wyciągnął na zewnątrz zawartość schowka.  
Ziemski dobytek Severusa Snape'a upchnięto do kilku starych, wytartych kufrów, zabezpieczonych zaklęciami zamykającymi i ochronnymi. Samo ich rozmontowanie zajęło aurorom pół godziny. Harry sięgnął po jeden kufer, Ron po drugi.  
Wewnątrz znajdowały się ubrania Snape'a – w przeważającej większości czarne, ale kilka również w zieleni Slytherinu – oraz parę drobiazgów. Szalik Slytherinu z czasów szkolnych profesora. Jakieś kawałki pergaminu. Złoto-czerwony szalik. Złoto-czerwony. Harry zacisnął na nim palce. Zawinięto w niego ramkę ze starym zdjęciem i lok włosów, które wciąż zachowały oryginalny, rudy kolor.  
Młody auror podniósł szalik do twarzy, wyobrażając sobie matkę – Lily Evans – w kolorach Gryffindoru. Lok włosów bez wątpienia również należał do niej.  
\- Ej, przecież to szalik Gryffindoru! Co on tu robi?  
\- Spostrzegawczy jak zawsze. Ten szalik należał do mojej matki. Snape zachował też lok jej włosów i zdjęcie z nią. Zobacz. „Lily i Sev, 1972". Byli na drugim roku w Hogwarcie.  
\- Wiesz, myślę, że jemu odbiło na punkcie twojej mamy. W tym kufrze jest jakaś mugolska książka z dedykacją „Dla Seva – Lily", parę listów od niego do niej albo na odwrót. A, jeszcze strasznie stara książka do eliksirów z popisanymi marginesami i jakieś inne notatki o eliksirach.  
Harry zajrzał do kufra, o którym mówił Ron. Jego przyjaciel miał rację.  
\- Drobiazgi z czasów szkolnych, związane albo z eliksirami, albo z Lily… - myślał na głos Harry. – Nic z czasów późniejszych?  
\- Nie. Najwyraźniej dobrze pilnował swoich sekretów… Hej, co to?  
Harry zaczął grzebać w kufrze, w samym rogu. Coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Wyciągnął stamtąd kawałek zwykłego papieru zapisany długopisem, charakterystycznym pismem Snape'a.  
\- To niemożliwe! – wyrwało mu się. Pokazał kartkę Ronowi.

_30 maja 1998_

Toma Riddle'a już nie ma. Lily- Lily czekała na to tyle czasu. „Śpiąca Królewna". Moja śpiąca królewna. Czy pocałunek ją obudzi? __

\- Co za bzdury – skrzywił się Ron, ale Harry go nie słuchał.  
Sięgnął do kufra po książkę od Lily. Tak jak się spodziewał, był to zbiór baśni. Wystawała z niego zakładka. Otworzył więc książkę na zaznaczonej stronie. „Śpiąca Królewna". Zaklął.  
\- O co chodzi, Harry?  
\- To mugolska opowieść o księżniczce, która została zaczarowana i zapadła w długi sen. Obudził ją dopiero książę, pocałunkiem. Snape nawiązuje do tego w tej kartce. Musiał czytać tę baśń wiele razy, zobacz, jakie wytarte rogi.  
\- Trzydziesty maja, 1998 – Ron zwrócił uwagę na datę. – Skoro Snape przeżył bitwę, to pewnie wciąż żyje. To nie jest pergamin. O ile pamiętam, jego różdżka została zniszczona. Myślisz, że jest gdzieś w świecie mugoli?  
\- To jest myśl! Snape i Lily wychowywali się wśród mugoli. Snape jest półkrwi. Pewnie umie sobie poradzić…

Cdn.


End file.
